In recent years, in order to raise gasoline mileage and conformity to the environment standard, there has been developed a vehicle starting apparatus that is equipped with a power-generation motor and performs a so-called idling stop in which the engine is stopped when the vehicle stops and the engine is restarted by use of the power-generation motor when the vehicle starts. Because the vehicle power-generation motor utilized in such control as described above needs to be small-size, low-cost, and high-torque; therefore, in many cases, a coil-magnetic-field power-generation motor is utilized therefor.
In an idling stop system utilizing such a coil-magnetic-field power-generation motor, in order to start the engine as early as possible when the engine starts, ignition may be implemented, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, by applying maximal torque control to the starting apparatus so as to crank the engine.